What A Ride!
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: Stephanie McMahon. Chris Jericho. A Elevator. Pure Fluff! Enjoy


Disclaimer - I don't own the WWE or anything to do with it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie's foot tapped impatiently against the marble flooring as she waited for the elevator to finally arrive at the floor she was on. After what seemed like hours, but was only mere seconds, the doors in front of her opened with a 'ping'. As she stepped into the elevator and leaned heavily against one of it four walls, she released a tired sigh and closed her eyes as the silence of the elevator surrounded her.   
  
As the elevator traveled to its next floor, she thought about her day, that from the start had gone from bad to worse. She had woken up late for the meeting she had with her father, at lunch she had spilled the contents of her cup of coffee down her favorite shirt, as soon as she had stepped outside into the street, the heavens opened and she was caught in a downpour and now she was standing in an elevator drenched from head to toe. She was five minutes away from her hotel room, and she could only hope that things couldn't get any worse.   
  
The elevator slowed to a halt and the door in front of her opened only to reveal the figure of Chris Jericho. As soon as he stepped in Stephanie let out an involuntary groan of annoyance. As soon as Chris heard it a smirk covered his lips and as he took in her disheveled appearance he couldn't help the throaty chuckle that escaped from his mouth.   
  
"What happened to you Princess? Your customer for tonight realized he could find a cheaper slut on the street corner?" Chris asked her with a hint of amusement to his voice.   
  
Stephanie looked at him through narrowed eyes and gave him a look that could freeze the devil himself. She would not subject herself to another one of their verbal sparring matches, not tonight when she was feeling as crappy as she did. Contrary to popular belief she did not sleep around with as many men as she could lay her hands on, and when she was married to Hunter she was nothing but faithful, although the same couldn't be said for Hunter himself.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye she could see the confusion that clouded Chris's face all because she hadn't retorted back like usual. Normally she   
  
would have, she loved nothing more than to have a heated argument with him, but tonight she was just too damn tired. She would save her witty comebacks for another night.   
  
She saw him open his mouth, no doubt to fling yet another degrading comment her way, this time probably regarding her attitude towards her employees. But just as the words were about to leave his mouth the elevator lurched forward and slowed to a halt. The lights dimmed and disappeared all together leaving them in utter darkness.   
  
Stephanie let out a strangled scream of fright and gripped the railing surrounding the wall of the elevator. Seconds later the emergency lights lit up the small, crowded area they were in. Chris looked towards Stephanie and could plainly see the fear embedded in her eyes. She had already broken out into a light sweat and was shaking slightly. Worry passed through him for a whole second before he laughed at the state of her. Stephanie turned her gaze towards him and thought about how much she wanted to rip his pretty little head off.   
  
"Calm down Princess, it's stuck, not plummeting us 40 floors to our death. See this," he asked her as he pointed to the emergency phone, he watched her nod her head in recognition and lifted it to his ear. "You use it in situations like these, to contact people for help. Watch." He told her patronizingly, while smiling at her.   
  
He tapped the phone a couple of times and then the smile slipped from his face and he gulped audibly. He looked towards Stephanie after he placed the receiver back into it's rightful place on the telephone and let out a nervous chuckle.   
  
"The...uh, the phone isn't working. There's no dial tone at all." He explained to her.   
  
Stephanie's eyes widened in horror and her breath started coming in short pants and her shaking increased in intensity.   
  
"Oh my God, we're going to die, we are going to die," she looked up at him and her face twisted into one of distaste. "Oh God, I'm going die in here with YOU!" She whispered into the silent room on the verge of a full blown panic attack.   
  
"Would you calm down? We're not going to die, someone is going to find us soon! What is up with you anyway?" He asked her with curiosity, as he took in her appearance. The short pants of breath, the shaking, the fear in her eyes. No she couldn't be, could she? Damn it she was!   
  
"Are you claustrophobic Steph?" Chris asked her, worry evident in his voice.   
  
"So what if I am? Are you going to make fun of me because of it? I bet you are! That's so like you Chris, making fun of other peoples weaknesses! You are so juvenile, no wonder people can't take you seriously! One minute you're sincere and the next...." was all she managed to get out before his lips covered hers.   
  
He pulled her closer to him and the deep moan that escaped from her caused him to shiver in anticipation. Sure he had kissed her before, twice to be exact and both times she had never responded to it the way she was responding to this particular kiss. Chris couldn't help but moan himself as the kiss deepened.   
  
They were so busy in their activity, they didn't notice the elevator lurch back to life and rise towards the next floor, call it momentum as Chris pushed Stephanie against the wall making them forget where they were, so they could get more intimate against each other's bodies.   
  
As they pulled apart, regaining their breath or trying the best they could with each other in such close vicinity. Chris looked at Stephanie again with hunger in his eyes ready for round two, just as he was leaning in to touch his lips with hers again the doors sprang open and there stood a maintenance man, looking at them apologetically.   
  
"I'm awful sorry for the inconvenience folks, I fixed it best I could, I hope I didn't cause you too much worry, if I did my apologies to you both," he dawdled at them.   
  
"No...It wasn't an inconvenience at all, don't worry about it," Chris told the man breathlessly as he pulled a dazed Stephanie out the elevator.   
  
As the man got into the elevator Chris turned towards Stephanie and just looked at her. Minutes later he moved towards her and took his hand in his, which seemed to snap her out of her daze. She looked at him in surprise.   
  
"Did you, did you...kiss me?" She stuttered.   
  
"Well, yeah it made you forget about your claustrophobia didn't it?" He replied in an amused tone.   
  
"Is that why you did it? To make me forget?" She asked.   
  
"Well yeah, I did," he told her honestly.   
  
"Oh," Stephanie replied in a disappointed tone.   
  
"But I seem to remember two times before, where we weren't even in an elevator." Chris explained to her softly.   
  
Stephanie looked at him with a smile on her face.   
  
"So you mean...." She asked before she trailed off.   
  
"It means I really like kissing you. A lot. I don't kiss people I don't like Steph," he explained to her before he captured her lips with his once more.   
  
Lots of kisses later, they reluctantly pulled apart.   
  
"Call me?" Stephanie asked hesitantly.   
  
Chris pulled her close and relished in the feel of her against him.   
  
"You can pretty much count on it. Tomorrow for sure," he told her in a promise.   
  
As Stephanie was walking towards her hotel room, she couldn't help the smile that covered her face. Today's end hadn't turned out as bad as her day had started.   
  
As she opened her hotel room door and entered, she couldn't help but wonder would everyday end like that with Chris Jericho? Who knew, she didn't, but she couldn't wait to find out, and it was all thanks to a crappy day and a broken elevator.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Soooooooooooooooooooo? What did you all think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Three word - Review - Review - Review, ok that's one word, three times but you get my drift! 


End file.
